crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wanderinglauren/Why Reading Travel Blogs is a Good Idea?
Travelling means differently to different people, for some people, it is fun, while for a few, it is life-altering. Some travel to bring some amusement to their monotonous life through travelling while some make it a career and there are also the ones who travel to explore new things and experience a new culture. The blogsphere of travelling is filled with voices and it a presents an excellent opportunity to discover new places and share the best part of the journey. Now, if you are thinking that how come travel blogs are a force to be reckoned with and what makes travel blogs special, then here we have explained a few reasons why travel blogs are so special. 1. You get true experiences: When you read travel blogs, you get experiences, along with the dry facts. The thing that motivates people to travel is not essentially a mountain per, but it can be what mountain can stir up inside. Travel bloggers share everything right from their mishaps and mistakes to creative solutions, money-saving tricks and effective tips. For an instance, if you are planning [http://wanderinglauren.com/bolivia-salt-flats-tour/ Bolivia salt flats tour], then by reading a blog you can get to know how you can make most of your journey. 2. Enticing and adventurous spots: Travel guidebook fails to explain off the beaten path jewels, but you can get to know about these things through travel blogs. Travel enthusiasts share place which is little known and seem too far-out and they let you know about the fascinating things about the country or city you plan to visit. 3. You get to know the things to avoid: Along with jaw-dropping sites, adventurous spots and enticing natural beauty, travel bloggers also share their worst experiences and the mistakes that they have done. This enables you to learn things that you must avoid while holidaying at a certain place. Through travel blogs, you can also get to know about the culture of the place and response of the natives with tourists. This makes you feel more confident while visiting any unknown place and prevents any unfavorable situation. 4. You will know your packing list: Travel bloggers also share what are the things that you must keep while you are travelling to a particular place. They provide you a list things that you must boast during the adventurous journey as well as during serene holidays. This assures that you have all the things that could be required during your journey and there would be no hassles even during odd situations. You will find a number of blogging sites over the Internet, however, there are only a few that provides real experiences and one of the trusted sources to get travelling tips in countries like Bolivia, Chile, and Iceland etc. is Wanderinglauren.com. Wanderinglauren.com is a website by Lauren Bensadoun who loves to share her travel tips and experiences. She also keen to provide destination recommendations to people who are planning for holidays. About Wandringlauren.com: Wanderinglauren.com is a website through which you can get to know the tips before travelling to places like Bolivia, Iceland and Chile. The website also provides information about [http://wanderinglauren.com/machu-picchu-3-ways-to-get-there/ machu picchu tour options]. For more information, please visit www.wanderinglauren.com. Category:Blog posts